<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contentment by carlotta22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253561">Contentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotta22/pseuds/carlotta22'>carlotta22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family, Fluff, could be friendship or romance, jen has all the feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotta22/pseuds/carlotta22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Jen loving her fam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to get this down bc I thought it was quite cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening air was warm and the last throes of sunlight gave the garden a golden glow. Jen leant against the french doors, sipping wine and watching the scene that was playing out before her. </p>
<p>Judy sat legs dangling in the pool. Her dress was shifted higher up her toned legs than was strictly necessary and she had her head thrown back, taking in the last of the day’s sunlight. This in its self Jen was more than happy to admire, but what really made the scene special was the interaction the brunette was having with her two boys. Henry was in the pool, giggling as Judy used her legs to push the floaty he was on towards and away from her causing a small wave pool. Whilst Charlie sat next to her, both had their eyes closed but they were chatting about one of Charlie’s wretched video games (try as she might, Jen simply didn’t understand them). Though Henry adored her, it was strange to see Charlie talking so openly with the petite woman, normally their interactions were limited to light morning banter and polite smiles.  However, Charlie seemed to truly interested in what Judy had to say about the newest patch in World of Warcraft — whatever the fuck that meant. </p>
<p>Jen very rarely felt content. The past 18 months had been a complete bizarre nightmare. And yet, as she looked at the three people in front of her, she felt a warmth spread through her that she could only attribute to contentment. Her boys were her whole world, but recently she had realised that her world had inadvertently expanded to include another person. Judy. There was something about the optimism and big brown orbs of the hippie brunette that Jen found herself utterly unable to do anything other than adore the woman. They had been through so much together, heartache, grief and even bloody murder, but she thought in that moment that she wouldn’t dare change a moment of it. Jen didn’t do well with feelings, normally channeling them into intense anger. But in that moment, as she watched Charlie and Judy crack up as Henry suddenly catapulted off the float and into the water, that perhaps feelings weren’t so bad to have. </p>
<p>She set her glass down and wandered over to her family. Smiled as Judy patted the ground next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Yes. Jen thought. This was what feeling content was like and frankly who the fuck was she to disagree with that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>